A dwarf's fantasy
by Nibinrodiel
Summary: Gimli's erotic dreams....


A dwarf's fantasy  
  
Chapter one (and only)  
  
Gimli walked through the forest. He didn't feel all that comfortable. All those trees! He'd much rather be in a nice, deep cave than this forest. Yet, it was Her forest and that alone was enough to make him like it. He was lost. For a while, Gimli tried to get back to the others, but it seemed to him he was walking in circles. After some time, he felt really tired. It was so hot outside! Gimli wished he would find a pond or a spring to wet his hands and face. The beard was killing him. Why couldn't he just get it off whenever he wanted to? But would She like him without the beard? Would Galadriel still play with him if he hadn't had that long, bushy beard?  
  
Walking around with no real purpose (he knew he would find somebody eventually), he heard some cheerful laughter. Somewhere on the right, behind an old willow. Gimli's heart shivered. That laughter! Could it be? Galadriel? His one, true love? He got closer to the tree and took a quick look. It was her! She was bathing! Her body looked so white in the sunshine! So desirable! Gimli put his arms around the tree, caressing the hard shapes. If he could only get closer! To touch her just once!  
  
"Suddenly, Gimli felt a soft touch on his shoulder. It was Galadriel. He closed his eyes quickly, afraid of being just a dream. She took his hand and gently dragged him into the glade, where the rest of her clothes were. She was only covered in a transparent veil, barely enough to cover her perfect body. Her hand was smooth and warm. Some scent unknown to Gimli, sweet and mysterious, surrounded her. It was like magic to his senses! He hardly dared to look at her! She was so close, right by his side, but he still didn't have the courage to touch her! Not even to feast his eyes with her feminine shapes. She took him into her arms. For a moment, Gimli thought he lost his sight! But no, it was nothing like that! Just Galadriel's breasts pressed against his face. He felt shivers from head to toes.  
  
-'Oh, Gimli, I'm so glad you are here!' she whispered. Her voice was soft and promising. Her breath was heavy. As she spoke, her lips touched Gimli's ears, sending hot waves across his body. 'I wanted this to happen for so long!'  
  
Gimli had no idea what she meant. He only knew what he wanted. They sat down, close together. He dared to put one arm around her. She didn't mind, even seemed to like it!  
  
-'I haven't been this attracted to a man in such a long time!' she said, playing with his beard.  
  
Somehow, she managed to tangle her hand in there. In a desperate attempt to pull it out, she almost snatched the poor dwarf's beard. Gimli endured it heroically, holding back the tears invading his eyes. Even pain was a pleasure when it came from her!  
  
-'I like your beard so much! Too bad it's so rough!'  
  
-'It will come out tomorrow, if you wish so! I have no much use for it anyway!' Gimli answered. He was much too happy to realize what he was saying.  
  
-'No! Don't even think about it! It's the beard that makes you so . man!' Gimli felt her lips approaching his mouth. 'I am so tired of these perfect elves, with their perfect bodies! They are like dolls, all alike!' She drew herself even closer. 'But you . you are a real man! You look like a real man! I find a bigbellied man like you so sexy!'  
  
Gimli felt his body on fire. Was it really Galadriel saying these things to him? Why didn't he see it before? He must have been blind! She adored him! He touched her face. She leaned her cheek in his palm. Then he lowered his caress to her shoulders. Oh, her skin was so soft, so smooth! It drove him crazy! Her perfume was intoxicating! Desire conquered him! He kissed her lips. For the very first time! For a moment, he felt like heaven just got a lot closer!  
  
Gimli wanted more. He dared more, now that he knew she wanted him, too. Gently, his lips touched her neck, slowly and carefully. His hands moved even lower, to her breasts. She quivered when he touched them. Gimli knew she liked it. She wanted more! Her breath, the look in her eyes, her shivering body gave her away!  
  
-'Oh, Gimli! You drive me crazy! So wild, so incredibly exciting! Maybe it's the smell of your sweat that turns me on like this! Elves never sweat! I find it so appealing! Oh! Don't let me wait any longer! Take me! Make me feel like a woman should really feel!'  
  
She threw away her veil. She was completely naked. Gimli laid her on the ground, then started to play with her nipples. She closed her eyes. Her fingers were stuck in his back. She pulled him closer. And closer."  
  
Slaaaaaaaaappppppppppp! Did a horse just run over me?  
  
-'You pervert! You son of a bitch! If I ever catch you spying on me again, then.! Uffffffff! Shame on you!'  
  
Gimli pulled himself together. Galadriel was out of his sight, but his jaw still hurt like hell!  
  
THE END. 


End file.
